Rough Riders Elementary
Rough Riders Elementary is the twenty-sixth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence’s school gets a corporate sponsorship, but when it feels like a takeover, Clarence wants to stand up to "the man".https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence/episode-30-season-1/rough-riders-elementary/580219/ Plot On Monday, Clarence is eating his Rough Riders Chicken at lunchtime. He tries the new Rough Riders sauce, but he finds it gross. When Jeff and Sumo try the sauce, they find it delicious. In class, Clarence is presenting his report, but Ms. Baker tells him he's out of time because she needs to go to a meeting. Clarence then pretends that he needs to go to the bathroom so he can sneak into the meeting. When he peeks into the meeting, the Rough Riders employees played a video about that the school district has decided to go into business with Rough Riders Chicken, much to Clarence's excitement. Later that week, on Tuesday, Clarence tells Jeff and Sumo all about what Rough Riders is going to do with the school; most importantly, serve Rough Riders Chicken in the cafeteria and fix up the library. Jeff states that he has a bad feeling about the entire plan, but he decided to ignore it. Wednesday, the Rough Riders Library is open for all children to get Rough Riders books and chicken for lunch with Rough Riders sauce. In Rough Riders class, Clarence asks Jeff why math class hasn't started. Jeff says he forgot, which is very unlike him, and tells Clarence that he almost has a full coupon book and when Jeff sees that he spilled some sauce on his coupon book, he licks it off, which is also very unlike him. Thursday, Aberdale Elementary is changed into Rough Riders Elementary. Everyone is hypnotized excluding Clarence. When Clarence asks Jeff why the plan is starting to feel like a takeover, Jeff replies in a hypnotized voice: "Nonsense, Clarence. You are starting to sound like you do not believe in 'Team Rough Riders'." Friday, the cafeteria had became a Rough Riders Restaurant. Clarence came in finding out that random people had been hypnotized too. He goes into the hallway also finding people hypnotized, sauce everywhere, and posters. He then foreshadows, revealing that the sauce must have hypnotized everyone, so he tries to stop Joshua. In the room, Joshua gives Sumo a chalice filled with sauce, until Clarence came in the room. He rides on a little platform with wheels and launches himself hitting Joshua, spilling the chalice, hitting Sumo, and knocking the candles over making a fire. Joshua falls into the fire, causing him to turn into a half human, half chicken. Sumo and Clarence bust out of the room, and Clarence's heroes, Nature Kate, Keith Mack, Rake Backburn, and Don Delaio came and blew up Rough Riders Elementary. At class, Clarence explains to the class why Rough Riders chicken is his favorite food and the students cheer, revealing that the entire plot of the episode was actually Clarence's report. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Joshua Minor Characters *Keith Mack *Rake Backburn *Don Delaio *Kate *Ms. Baker *Breehn *Crendle (Non-Dream Cameo) *Chelsea *Guyler *Dustin *Kimby *Belson *Alison *Nathan *Percy *Blaide *Brady *Darlie *Mr. Reese *Mr. Dahmer *Buckey O'Neil *Mavis *Rita *Gabbie *Gilben *Tappy Cards Kid *Bully *Unnamed kid with yellow shirt and glasses *Unnamed Brown Hair Boy *Kennan *Patsie *Coco *Amy Gillis (cameo only) *Camden *Waitress *The principal (voice only) *Unnamed striped-shirted kid *Mitch Trivia *It was incorrectly labeled as the 30th episode to air. Character Connection * Sumo's name is revealed to be "Ryan" in this episode. Episode Connection *On Tuesday, when Jeff opened his locker many stuff can be seen. A vision bee chart from "Puddle Eyes", A horn from "Honk" and a Tonya the Tapir book from "Average Jeff". * Clarence's heroes have been appeared again in this episode: Nature Kate from Nature Clarence, Keith Mack, Rake Backburn and Don Delaio from Man of the House. * This is easily one of the most disturbing episodes of the Clarence series. Cultural References * The cult at the end of the episode is a reference to the cult in the 1999 Stanley Kubrick film "Eyes Wide Shut". **The scene with Mr. Reese in a chicken costume is a parody of a scene from "The Shining". * The project Chelsea was presenting is a reference to the Hindenburg disaster, due to her costume. Errors *In the credits, Zeus Cervas's name is mispelled as "Zues Cervas". *In one scene, there appears to be multiple Dustins in the crowd. Videos Preview - Vol. 2 Sneak Peek-1 Rough Riders School Sponsorship I Clarence I Cartoon Network It's the Sauce! I Clarence I Cartoon Network References es:Escuela Rough Riders pt-br:Escola dos Frangos da Cavalaria fr:L'École du poulet pl:Szkoła kurczakowych jeźdźców ru:Начальная школа «Дикая конница» Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1